1900s Chronology
This is an approximate chronology of the New 52 DC Universe (DCnU) of the 1900s. 1944 *Flashback: Stormwatch found the Hidden People and their Devolver and were hit by its power. Archie Trundle, the Engineer, tried to escape in the Stormwatch plane but was no longer able to understand its controls and crashed (as seen in Stormwatch 11). 1950 *Flashback: Nxlygsptlnz came to Earth from the Fifth Dimension in order to help Superman defeat Lord Vyndktvx (as seen in Action Comics 12) and was born as Mrs. Nyxly (as seen in Action Comics 15). 1962 * Flashback: October 31. Xa-Du became the first resident of the Phantom Zone (as seen in Action Comics 13). years before Krypton exploded (a Krypton year is 382 days) 1973 *'Action Comics 20-22 Backup Story: The World of Krypton' - While on an exploratory mission, Jor- El explored the Sea of Banzt and discovered the ancient underwater city of Xan. Also, he found Teklons, a species which was thought to be extinct. Because of his discoveries, Jor-El decided to miss a Kryptonian Science Council meeting. The Science Council had intercepted a coded message from the captital that revealed someone was planning a coup. As they were discussing this, the Colonel burst in and killed the Minister of Science. Lara Lor-Van was confused and aimed her weapon at the Colonel, prepared to fire. Jax-Ur, Lara's fiance, told her to stand down and aimed his weapon at her. The Colonel ordered that Lara be locked up for treason and as Jax-Ur lead her away, Lara knocked the wind out of him and ran off. Meanwhile, military men arrived at the Sea of Banzt to kill Jor-El. 1975 *Flashback: Mrs. Nyxly used her first wish to bring Mxyzptlk to her as Mr. Triple X and they got married (as seen in Action Comics 15). years after Mrs. Nyxly was born 1976 * NOTE: Jonathan Kent and Martha Clark are married (as seen in Action Comics 5). 1978 * NOTE: Jonathan and Martha Kent try for 2 years to have a baby without success. They go to Dr. Hausler and learn that they have a very low chance of conceiving and the Dr. suggests they try hormonal therapy due to the high cost of in vitro fertilization (as seen in Action Comics 5). 1979 * NOTE: The Kents try hormonal therapy for a year and without success. Their pastor suggested that while they had no luck now, God had something wonderful planned for them. They begin saving for in vitro fertilization (as seen in Action Comics 5). save for years 1983 * NOTE: Jor-El created Krypto to protect Kal-El (as seen in Action Comics 13). October * Flashback: The Collector of World’s infiltrates Krypton’s Brainiac network and bottles Kandor then initiates the destruction of the planet (as seen in Action Comics 1). *'Action Comics 5' - October 1. 20 Krypton years after Xa-Du was imprisoned Lara and Jor-El attempt to escape Krypton’s destruction through the Phantom Zone but the criminals inside are waiting to attack as soon as they enter. Xa-Du reaches through to grab Kal-El and Krypto jumps into the Phantom Zone and stops him. They send Kal-El toward a new planet as Krypton is destroyed and his rocket headed toward Earth. 27 years before Action Comics 14 December * NOTE: The Kents saved for years to try in vitro fertilization, but in ended in a miscarriage and so they decided to look into adoption (as seen in Action Comics 5). * Action Comics 5 - John and Martha Kent’s truck is stuck in the snow nearby on their way home from an adoption agency (after finding out it was too expensive and they would again have to save their money) and they saw Kal-El’s rocket come down. They found Kal-El and took him in as their own, naming him Clark. John threw the government off their trail by presenting a miscarried calf as an alien. during the winter 1996 *NOTE: Early "Superman" sightings occur ten years before Superman's official appearance at the Blake farm. These sightings were of Adam Blake (as referenced in Action Comics 11 and 12).